


Teen Idle

by heck_the_peck



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Other, honestly i wrote this when i was having a panic attack, me? projecting?, this gets serious, watch yourself kiddos, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heck_the_peck/pseuds/heck_the_peck
Summary: Everything hurt and he hated it.





	Teen Idle

**Author's Note:**

> personally, I don't easily get triggered by things, but I still need to put something saying what is in this.
> 
> trigger warning for mentions of suicide and self harm.
> 
> watch yourself, kiddos, I don't want you getting hurt.

Jack remained curled up on his couch. Everything hurt and he hated it. He always hated it. Every time he blew up, he hated it. It made him want to feel the pain he deserved. He wanted to die, but he was too much of a coward to do anything about it. So he sat. He sat and contemplated everything. Everything. He sat and resisted the urge to scratch, cut, bite, bruise, slit. The urge to destroy, crush, break. The urge to do anything but sit and ponder. Ponder for hours, hours, hours, and hours, until he was good enough to present himself to the world. Crash. Burn. Destroy. Every emotion in his body screaming drastically, yet he sat. Because he knew that if he did any of this things, his friends wouldn't ever look at him the same. That was the one thing that kept him from a drastic cathartic rage that screamed and shrieked at him. So, once again, he sat. He sat, and sat, and sat. Maybe one day he would be better than this. Maybe one day he could escape this hellish world of worthlessness and never ending sorrow. Maybe. But that day was not today, and it was not tomorrow. That day will never come because all he can be is a worthless, empty space that no one should love. And he accepted that. He knew that was his fate. He accepted it.

**Author's Note:**

> oof
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated.
> 
> however, not required.
> 
> thanks for reading & have a good day!!


End file.
